spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wikia miesiąca/archiwum
Z powodu braku odzewu na moje pytania/prośby co do zmiany Wiki miesiąca biorę sprawy we własne ręce :D Proponuje na "Wikię miesiąca" dać Sailor Moon Wiki. Oto link: *Sailor Moon Wiki A teraz trochę danej o niej i dlaczego myślę, że ona się nadaje na Wiki Miesiąca. Wiki ta wystartowała 26 czerwca 2007 i jest ma dziś 208 artykułów. Jest ona encyklopedią o anime (japońka bajka) "Czarodziejka z Księżyca" (czyli "Sailor Moon"). Co prawda są w niej strony też o mandze, serialu aktorskim i musicalach związanych w Czarodziejką z Księżyca ale głównie jest o anime, Jestem pewna, że każdy je kojarzy, może nie nazwy ale choć pamięta czarodziejkę w spódniczce mini walczącą ze złem tego świata :P "W imieniu Księżyca, ukarzę cię!" Kolorowe, dużo przemian, ataków, śmiesznych scen. Kojarzycie? Jeśli nie to może to niektórym odświeży pamięć: Anime "Czarodziejka z Księżyca" :wypowie się ktoś?? Monilip:)Zajrzyj albo w imieniu Księżyca ukarzę Cię! :P 13:15, 1 mar 2008 (UTC) Na Polsacie było emitowane 1997 - 1999 oraz ponownie w 2000 - 2001. Od tego w Polsce zaczął się "bum" na anime (czyli np. "Dragon Ball" czy "Pokemony") :Teraz moje pytanie: Czy ktoś jeszcze uważa że Sailor Moon Wiki zasługuje by ją dać na stronę główną pl.wikia jako Wikia miesiąca?? Proszę o głosy! Bo tak całkiem samowolnie nie chcę tego zmieniać :P Monilip:) 17:09, 24 lut 2008 (UTC) ::Wypowie się ktoś?? ::Monilip:)Zajrzyj albo w imieniu Księżyca ukarzę Cię! :P 13:15, 1 mar 2008 (UTC) Masło Maślane. Gdy np. dwie wikie zostały zgłoszone do głosowania, można zagłosować na obie. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. Idoreconise 16:46, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) :Niektórzy są tak inteligentni, że zagłosowaliby 5 razy na tak na jedną wikię i 5 razy na nie na drugą, żeby ta ich wikia wygrała :P Remis? W tej chwili mamy sytuację remisową, tzn. +1 na Warszawikię i +1 na Juvepedię. Załóżmy, że to się nie zmieni do końca miesiąca. Co wtedy robimy? Moja propozycja jest taka – wygrywa ta Wiki, na którą oddano łącznie więcej głosów, a jeżeli i tu jest remis, wtedy jeden projekt jest przez połowę miesiąca, a drugi przez kolejną połowę. 09:25, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) :Popieram przedmówcę, ale sytuacja może się jeszcze zmienić --Gudyś 13:47, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja uważam że to nie jest dobry pomysł, ale lepszego nie mam, więc jeżeli tak zostanie, to niech tak będzie Astrorek 16:05, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) :Wstawione do zasad. 09:22, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) ::Proponuję żeby od następnego głosowanie przyjąć zasadę 50 edycji. Będziemy to sprawdzać poprzez Specjalna:Editcount. Interesować będzie nas 2 rubryka. Jeśli nie będzie w niej 50 edycji to głos jest skreślany i nieważny. --Gudyś 14:07, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, dobry pomysł. Tylko weź się nie pomyl i nie licz pierwszej, bo pewnie tylko ty, ja, oraz nieaktywni Hani i Szoferka będą mogli głosować :P 05:13, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) ::::Tak sobie myślałem i wymyśliłem jeszcze coś innego. Mianowicie ktoś zrobi 50 edycji w przestrzeni użytkownika i ma. Najlepiej liczyć główną (jak zagłosuje, to będzie miał jedną edycję w głównej tu, więc będzie widać, ile ma w całości) :> 06:31, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) :::::Dobra liczymy główną przestrzeń nazw (oczywiście od następnego głosowania). --Gudyś 12:06, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Mała propozycja *Moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy głosować "na tak" i "na nie" co do każdej wiki, ale każda osoba ma jeden głos który może oddać na jednego kandydata. Może też w każdej chwili zmienić głos - chociażby z powodu pojawienia się nowego kandydata. *:Obecnie jest dobrze. Jak ktoś jest "na nie" to oddaje głos przeciwny. A jak tego nie będzie to co? --Gudyś 11:04, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) *::To się gapi i modli, żeby ludzie na tę Wikię nie głosowali :P 11:15, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) *Jeszcze można zrobić tak, że przez np. tydzień jest zgłaszanie kandydatur, a później do końca miesiąca głosowanie. -- 09:44, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) *: IMO jest dobrze tak, jak jest teraz. A plątanie tego wszystkiego tylko popsuje urok, no i już widzę te wszystkie skreślenia. 11:15, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) *::Miśku, skreśleń to nawet nie ma co daleko szukać. Również sądzę, że obecne rozwiązanie jest najlepsze. :> Damiinho 11:22, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Inna propozycja * Proponuję żeby każdy, kto głosuje, musiał poprzeć swoją decyzją. Miało by to zapobiec, żeby użytkownicy nie głosowali przeciw na inne wikie, żeby ich wygrała. Co o tym sądzicie? Astrorek 18:43, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) *:Banałem jest wymyślić argument przemawiający za głosem, a powoływanie komisji weryfikującej banalność argumentów jest głupotą. Damiinho 19:12, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Dzięki temu użytkownicy będą pisali dlaczego są za tą wikią, dlaczego im się podoba. Astrorek 20:30, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) *:Napisałeś dokładnie to samo, co wyżej. Mus wymyślania argumentów doprowadzi tylko do wysypu banalnych, stale powtarzających się zdań jako argumentów :> Damiinho 00:34, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Reaktywacja wikii miesiąca Może by tak reaktywować wikię miesiąca? W ciągu roku pojawiło się kilkadziesiąt nowych pomysłów na wikię, z czego niektóre są naprawdę świetne. Co wy na to? Kinrepok 05:56, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) :Czemu nie ale, ale żeby nie było znowu, że każda pliszka (tylko) swój ogonek chwali ;) [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎''']] 12:04, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Tego nie unikniemy, niestety. Warto by było zrobić to szybko, by na styczeń zrobić już głosowanie. Kinrepok 15:05, gru 7, 2011 (UTC)